


Завихрения нежности

by bov_li_ttle



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Мальчик залезет под кожу – Незуми знает точно – и останется серой весенней слякотью внутри. Впрочем, пускай – Незуми привык к палящей ненависти в груди, прохлада с именем Шион очень кстати. | коллекция повседневных зарисовок, объединённая бессюжетной атмосферностью.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 3





	1. 1

– Шрамы, – пальцы Шиона хранят уличную стылость; Незуми морщится, мурашки ползут вверх и вниз по позвоночнику. – Больно? – обеспокоенность рождает раздражение, Незуми дергает плечом небрежно; он чувствует себя слишком обнаженным перед Шионом, даже _беззащитным_ , точно пришпиленная булавкой бабочка. Ощущение пугающее. Незнакомое. Неприятно опасное. 

– Налюбовался? – язвительность разъедает язык, а холод прикосновения горит на коже. Незуми ладонями упирается в колени; лопатки сводит друг к другу дрожью, хочется выгнуться, передернуться – Шион почему-то все время возвращается невовремя, застает его полураздетым, с выставленными напоказ шрамами, изгибами рубцов. И взгляд этот болезненный, полный страдания _за_ _Незуми_ бесит, бесит так, что в гортани рождается вибрирующий рык. – Теперь я могу одеться? – насмешка двусмысленной улыбкой остается на губах, остается привычной броней, прячущей _страх_ быть уязвивым, перед кем-то открытым. Шион назло словно ведет кончиками по контуру застарелых ожогов, изучает навсегда шершавую карту прошлого Незуми. Жест этот какой-то неправильный, откровенный чересчур, какой-то… Интимный жест. У Незуми руки предательски начинают трястись – касание расползается ледяными нитями по спине, опутывает грудную клетку и замирает чем-то хлипким, похожим на всхлип за губами. 

Шион вдруг носом шмыгает – звук резкий, неожиданный. У Незуми землю из-под ног выбивает, он оборачивается резко; взгляд цепляется за блеск в карих глазах, и внезапно хочестя завыть в голос протяжно – мальчик плачет, плачет по чертовому Незуми. 

– Чего разревелся? – Незуми фыркает насквозь фальшиво-презрительно; мокрые после душа пряди липнут ко лбу, обеспокоенный взгляд его скрывают. Досада разъедает изнутри; Шион какой-то неправильный: слишком добрый, слишком сочувствующий, просто _слишком_. – Эй, да успокойся, – Незуми к нему тянется, за шею ладонью обхватывает и прижимается лбом ко лбу; лицо у Шиона тоже холодное, от зимней стужи не отогревшееся еще. – Сколько можно тебе повторять: ты не должен лить слезы из-за других. Плакать или драться ты должен только ради себя. 

Тот всхлипывает повторно – упрямый мальчишка. Незуми усмехается уголками губ, пальцами невольно пробегается по выступающим позвонкам Шиона и отстраняется – уже неохотно, к прохладе почти привыкнув. На ожогах стынут отпечатки Шиона, и хочется их либо смыть, либо наоборот – покрыть ими каждый дюйм тела. Мысль эта в голову стреляет резко, навылет сквозь разум проносится, и кожа становится гусиной; Незуми щеку изнутри прикусывает, свитер торопливо натягивает – мысли-образы перед глазами дурацкие, тысячу раз дурацкие и, несомненно, ненужные. 

– Если ничего не сожжешь, можешь ужин приготовить, – Незуми мимо проходит и Шиона по голове треплет; волосы снежно-белые, мягкие, и очередной порыв – зарыться в них пальцами, наклониться, вдохнуть запах, уткнувшись носом в макушку – наверняка пахнут морозно-свежо. 

Незуми ведет ладонью по собственному плечу; смутно, неосознанно пытается нащупать след прикосновения мальчика, что почему-то плачет, когда больно другим. 


	2. 2

Шион, свернувшийся на диване, зрелище трогательное, почти умилительное. Незуми выдыхает шумно, цокает языком недовольно – умиляться это как-то неправильно, глупо, что ли. Но мальчик открытый такой, _очаровательный_ – слово для языка чужое, чересчур приторное и отчего-то самое подходящее. Незуми стряхивает снег с подошв и подхватывает плед – укрывать Шиона, поправлять покрывало, задевая взъерошенные белые пряди, кажется глупостью несусветной. Глупостью, которая греет грудную клетку, глупостью, от которой ребра почему-то приятно сдавливает. 

Мальчик во сне ворочается, хмурится озабоченно и бормочет что-то невнятное – Незуми замирает-застывает на месте, даже дыхание останавливает, разбудить Шиона боится. С новым вдохом в груди становится чуть теплее, будто оставшийся в них зимний холод тает, невесомым облачком исчезает. Незуми улыбается с легкой нежностью, подушечками пальцев проводит по щеке мальчика, а затем и вовсе ладонь к ней прижимает, скользит вверх, останавливая на лбу. 

Кожа у Шиона почти горячая, будто изнутри её пламя облизывает. 

Незуми перебирает ловко сухие ломкие травинки, цветки и листки, запасенные в банках – мальчик, кажется, простужен, кашляет хрипло, надрывно, плед то на себя тянет, то скидывает, дыша тяжело, явно нездорово. Незуми стискивает с досадой кулаки – Шион в нем сделал какой-то надлом, подцепил тонким лезвием кожу и запустил в порез что-то прохладное, изнутри морозящее, вынуждая чертыхаться- _волноваться_.

Мятой начинает пахнуть сладковато-свежо – Незуми наполняет настойкой кружку, сжимает стальные бока её, ощущает жар, растекающийся по пальцам, костям, ладоням. В висках гудяще пульсирует смутная, до конца еще несформированная мысль, странное чувство, доселе незнакомое. Возникшее вместе с Шионом, маячащее тенью у него за спиной, чувство окутывающее, заставляющее Незуми _сомневаться_. 

– Просыпайся, – кружка мягко стукается дном о стол; Незуми опускается на край дивана, над Шионом склоняясь, разглядывая с нежеланной обеспокоенностью лихорадочный румянец у того на лице. Мальчик, что обычно прохладному спокойному бризу подобен, сейчас весь пылает. – Эй, Шион, давай вставай. Я с тобой возиться не собираюсь, – Незуми плед стягивает, на пол спихивает, и Шиона за плечо дергает. Сквозь рубашку обжигается. 

– Незуми, – шепчет Шион сонно, веки чуть размыкая; глаза точно карамель плавленная, пеленой простуженности замутненные. – Незуми, ты вернулся, - мальчик неловко приподнимается, на локти опирается, и тут же падает обратно – слабость наверняка мышцы связывает. 

Незуми руку Шиону под плечи пропускает, помогает ему подняться – мальчик ему затылком в плечо упирается, опирается. И Незуми улыбается для себя самого незаметно; такой Шион – беспомощный, _зависящий_ – более правильный, более Незуми привычный. Мальчик настойку пьет жадно, ручного зверька напоминает; Незуми дышит медленней, _замедленней, размеренней_ , кружку аккуратно наклоняет, пока Шион не выпивает все до последней капли. 

– Иди спи дальше, а то лечить тебя – одни траты, – и все же он мальчика укладывает обратно осторожно, _заботливо_ почти что. 

Шион в сон проваливается чуть ли не сразу, а Незуми над ним еще стоит – дожидается, когда температура падает, и мальчик вновь становится по-родному (слово отчего-то на язык с легкостью, естественностью ложится) безмятежным, ласково прохладным. 


	3. 3

– Незуми. 

– Отстань, – Незуми зарывается носом в подушку; пахнет чистотой, пахнет мыльно – Шион подобен назойливой домохозяйке, выискивая намеки на грязь и устраняя их беспощадно.

– Незуми, ну давай, вставай, – мальчик трясёт за плечо, пытается стащить одеяло, и пахнет от него терпко дождём. – Пожалуйста, Незуми, просыпайся!

– Отвали, – запах дождя режет память; запах дождя лезет настойчиво в грудную клетку, стягивает морозом рёбра, и хочется согреться, хочется его расплавить, растопить. – Чего тебе? – Незуми садится в постели резко, смотрит исподлобья пронзительно, уничтожающе. Ладони у Шиона холодные. Мокрые. Пускающие по телу от места прикосновения мурашки. 

– У Инукаши собака умерла. Нужно помочь её похоронить, – выпаливает мальчик. Взволнованно. Почти плача. Это так по-детски, так искренне и наивно, что Незуми чертыхается, не зная, чему уступить – привычному равнодушию или такому новому, незнакомому желанию сделать то, о чём мальчик просит. 

– Так иди и хорони, чего ко мне лезешь? – огрызается чуть ли не по привычке. Незуми ежится, морщится, через силу одевается – и ныряет под хлещущий дождь, промокая до нитки в одно мгновение. Зато Шион счастлив. Улыбается размыто сквозь мутное стекло ливня. И Незуми вдруг неожиданно – для себя, для мальчика, – хватает его за руку, обхватывает кольцом горячих пальцев тонкое прохладное запястье. Дёргает на себя – почти грубо. Ловит едва – тщедушное худое тело, выступы костей, чувствующиеся через влажную рубашку, ловит лёгкого худенького Шиона, смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Так, чтобы до банальной слабости в коленях. Так, что понять, какого чёрта он из-за этого мальчишки несносного вылез из постели под дождь. 

Шион голову запрокинув держит и смотрит невинно-непонимающе. Точно оленёнок. 

Незуми целует Шиона – мысли, ощущения сносит напрочь. Целует так, что воздуха не хватает. Целует так, что в груди становится тяжело. Целует так, что жарко, и даже дождь не может остановить лихорадочный огонь, разъедающий тело. Целует так, словно впервые и напоследок.

– Это за то, что заставил идти помогать Инукаши посреди ночи в такую погоду, – Незуми ухмыляется злорадно и мчится дальше через сплошной ливень. 

Впервые из-за Шиона ему не холодно, а горячо.


	4. 4

«Глаза цвета серебра».

Незуми наклоняется к зеркалу, почти утыкается лбом в прохладную поверхность. Фыркает. Какая нелепица. Серые. Серебра? 

Он сдувает небрежно чёлку и пытается отвлечься. А взгляд тянется к зеркалу. Серебра?

Шион сказал это как всё, что замечает: чуть удивлённо распахнув глаза, с интонацией, улетающей в верхние ноты. Заметил – оставив Незуми, точно идиота, разглядывать собственную радужку. Глупые слова, зацепившиеся почему-то за сознание. 

«Глаза цвета серебра». 

Такое писали в книгах, занимающих каждый сантиметр свободного пространства комнаты. Такое звенело в стихотворениях, что Незуми знал наизусть и читал вслух Шиону.

Голову режет мысль, что это так нелепо. Так нелепо сидеть и искать потаённый смысл слов, что кристально чисты. Мальчик искренне говорит всегда, без тонких нитей лжи, недоговорённостей. Мальчик честен настолько, что выбивает из колеи. Слишком чистый для мира, что дышит парами обмана. 

Незуми слышит стук двери и встречает собственный взгляд в отражении. 

– Почему серебра? – он приваливается к дверному косяку; руки скрещиваются на груди, а Шион, застывший посреди комнаты – невинно-беззащитный. – Почему ты сказал, что мои глаза цвета именно серебра? Не стали, не осеннего неба или чего-то такого. Почему именно серебра?

Мальчик дёргает узкие плечи в нервной неопределённости – как и ожидалось, сболтнул первое, что пришло на язык. Незуми усмехается сам себе, хочет сказать что-то вроде: «Забей», как Шион произносит негромко: 

– Просто они очень красивые. Не как сталь или небо. 

Слова застревают у Незуми в горле. По позвоночнику выстрелом проносится судорога, а руки слабеют и плетьми повисают вдоль тела. «Красивые». Слово ударяется о черепную коробку изнутри, так, что даже больно. «Красивые». 

Чёртов честный мальчик.


	5. 5

Шион тёплый. Не обжигающе-горячий, а именно тёплый. Нежно-тёплый. 

Незуми утыкается ему носом между лопаток, прикрывает глаза – это как-то неправильно, что-то не то. Незуми привык, что Шион к нему жмётся, просительно, робко ладонями касается. А сейчас почему-то мальчик лежит, отвернувшись к стене. Почему-то именно Незуми обхватывает его руками, пытаясь прижаться так крепко, как только возможно. 

– Шион, мне неудобно. Хватит дуться, – бормочет Незуми. Трётся кончиком носа о спину мальчика, ведёт вверх и утыкается в его шею, вдыхает глубоко, почти дышит Шионом.

– Не дождёшься, – он ведёт чуть плечом, дёргает как-то неуверенно. Словно не знает, обижаться дальше или нет. – Нечего болтать всё, что только в голову придёт. 

– Я не хотел обидеть твою маму, – Незуми жмурится, жмурится так крепко, что в темноте под веками фейерверками взрываются разноцветные искры. А нос обжигает запах Шиона. Родной какой-то, обволакивающе-мягкий. – П… Прости, – выдавливает, буквально _выпихивает_ из себя Незуми. 

– Погоди, что?

– Заткнись и не заставляй меня повторять, – Незуми поворачивает голову, прижимается к спине Шиона щекой, и дробный, торопливый стук сердца слышен приглушённо, но так желанно. 

Шион ёрзает, сползает куда-то вниз, пока подбородок Незуми не упирается в его белобрысую макушку. Мальчик подтягивает колени к груди, а Незуми сжимает его в объятиях крепче, _ближе, теснее_ к себе прижимает, зарывается лицом в мягкие волосы, и надышаться Шионом просто не может. 

– Мне жарко, – жалуется мальчик негромко. 

– Терпи, – дёргает губы в усмешке Незуми. 


	6. 6

На рынке суета, шум и крики – ничего нового, впрочем, только солнце палит нещадно, и воздух жаркий, обжигающий, в нём все запахи обостряются. Шион за Незуми сквозь толпу пробирается, ойкает неловко и извиняется – Незуми фыркает насмешливо, делает вид, что ему всё равно, если мальчик потеряется, а на деле оборачивается время от времени – проверяет. 

– …Вон тот, с белыми волосами который, – впивается резко в слух. Незуми тормозит – вверх поднимается облачко дорожной пыли. Он головой по сторонам вертит и смотрит хищно, выискивая тех, кто говорил. – За такого и цену высокую заломить можно, наверняка раскошелятся, – и находит. Узкий переулок, двое мужчин переговриваются, да в сторону Шиона жадными взглядами стреляют. 

– Незуми, ты идёшь? – мальчик Незуми за рукав дёргает, подобно ребёнку маленькому, и смотрит также искренне-вопросительно. Взгляд у Шиона чистый. Светлый. 

И Незуми думает: «Чёрта с два». 

– Иди вперёд. Мне ещё нужно кое-куда зайти, – Незуми вырывает руку из пальцев Шиона; ничего, что резко и грубо, для его же безопасности.

– …Думаю, можно смело сотню золотом брать, а то и две. Парень-то редкость, не поскупятся, – продолжают говорить. И у Незуми перед глазами падает кроваво-красная пелена – мутная, заволакивающая всё вокруг. Раскалённый жидкий металл струится по венам вместо крови. В костях ломит. От неудержимой ярости. Ярости, что захлёстывается тугой петлёй вокруг шеи. И жжётся. Втирается в кожу. 

Незуми с силой толкает одного – он впечатывается в каменную стену и, кажется, теряет сознание. Да Незуми и всё равно. Он второго за горло прижимает всё к той же стене и ухмыляется хищно уголком губ. Точно животное.

– Прошу прощения за мою бесцеремонность, – он говорит медленно, тягуче, подобно змее, что уже обхватила свою жертву. – Он мой. И только мой. И если кто-нибудь к нему прикоснётся хоть пальцем… – Незуми улыбается обольстительно-опасно. Недобро. Так, что от улыбки этой в коленях просыпается дрожь. И хочется бежать со всех ног и без оглядки далеко, настолько далеко, чтобы ветер эту улыбку выдул из памяти. – Никто не смеет к нему прикасаться. Он. Только. Мой. 

Когда Незуми отпускает мужчину – тот бросается наутёк. Мчится, спотыкается о мусор и тела наркоманов, алкоголиков и бежит, бежит сломя голову. Незуми покидает переулок лишь когда из поля зрения незнакомец исчезает. В голове по-прежнему эхом отражаются их слова. Перед глазами по-прежнему алая завеса. Ярость не утихает. Бушует огненным цунами в груди. Разрывает. Прямо на части.

– Незуми! – голос Шиона звонок и рассеивает красную пелену. Мальчик возникает прямо перед глазами – и Незуми делает глубокий вдох. Мальчик будто бы очищает. Остужает. Вглядывается в его лицо беспокойно и это… Радует? – Всё в порядке?   
– Само собой, – Незуми прячет трясующиеся от эмоций руки в карманы. Задирает гордо нос и шагает вперёд, вслушиваясь в то, как Шион срывается следом, всё ещё пытаясь что-то выспросить. 

_Он мой. И только мой._


	7. 7

Прежде чем покинуть лабиринты книжных стеллажей Незуми задерживается в пыльной полутьме, сжимая в руках тонкую книгу с потёрто-шершавой обложкой. За рёбрами почему-то боль. Сердце больно сжимается. Потому что осознанная глупость хуже инстинктивной, которую любит проявлять Шион. 

Мальчик сидит на кровати, склонившись к мышам – Незуми их сгоняет одним взмахом и отдаёт книгу Шиону. Тот смотрит непонимающе. Немного сводя к переносице брови. _Забавный._

Незуми плюхается на постель, опускает голову мальчику на колени и устремляет взгляд в потолок, а лицу предательски жарко, словно бы кровь прилила. Шион озадаченно голову к плечу склонят и Незуми в глаза заглядывает – от этого спрятать взгляд хочется, извернуться как-нибудь, а то и вовсе от затеи отказаться. 

– Почитай мне, – заявляет безапелляционным тоном. Незуми скрещивает руки на груди. Он себя чувствует слишком открытым. Взгляд, как его отводить не пытается, магнитом притягивается, смотреть на мальчика снизу вверх – странно, непривычно.

– Что? – переспрашивает он, и Незуми замечает движение гортани, движение губ, думает мимолётно, что шея у мальчика какая-то чересчур изящная, а кожа наверняка тонкая. Нежная. 

Незуми цыкает досадливо на собственные мысли. Переворачивается на бок – чтобы на Шиона не смотреть – и повторяет раздражённо. 

– Почитай мне. Мышам же читаешь. А я аж Крыс, мне тем более.

Он ощущает улыбку на губах мальчика, даже не глядя. И между лопатками дрожь пробегает, спускающаяся вниз по позвоночнику. Шорох страниц раздаётся прямо над ухом и Шион начинает читать – голос его спокойный, ровный и какой-то… Ласковый? 

– «Ванька Жуков, девятилетний мальчик, отданный три месяца тому назад в ученье к сапожнику Аляхину, в ночь под Рождество не ложился спать»*, – мальчик запинается внезапно. Незуми дёргает плечом недовольно, щиплет его за ногу, а Шион с удивлением спрашивает: – Что это за книга?

– Рассказы Чехова. Русский автор. Между прочим, по его пьесам и рассказам ставили спектакли и снимали фильмы по всему миру, – неохотно поясняет Незуми, а в тоне его невольная гордость проскальзывает, словно бы собственноручно спектакли ставил или же помогал автору писать. И вновь улыбка Шиона ощущается спиной; Незуми щиплет его повторно, ворчливо прибавляя: – Давай дальше. 

И Шион читает: час, другой, третий, пока последняя страница не переворачивается, а следом за ней не заканчивается и книга. Незуми сам не замечает, как падает в бархатную дремоту, убаюканный мальчиком. Он ощущает ладонь, робко, неуверенно касающуюся его волос, и неосознанно, считая прикосновение частью сна, ловит руку, переплетает свои пальцы с чужими, прижимает ладонь к груди. 

Шион тихо охает. 

Должно быть, также являясь частью сна. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *зачитывается начало рассказа а. п. чехова «ванька»


	8. 8

Силуэт Шиона чётко очерчен среди снежной белизны. Мальчик вытягивает руки вперёд и ловит снежинки, кружащиеся послушно под завывающую музыку ветра. Незуми щурится от яркого света, поднося к глазам ладонь – чистый белый цвет снега режет глаз, кажется слишком неестественным. Причиняет боль. 

Незуми наклоняется и набирает горсть снега – он жжёт холодом пальцы, и кожа почти сразу краснеет, а мороз пробирает до самых костей, трещит в них. Снег лепится легко, и, когда готовый снежок уже у Незуми в руках, он размахивается как следует, бросая. 

Снежок попадает точно Шиону в затылок – даже на расстоянии заметно, как его передёргивает, когда снег засыпается за шиворот. Мальчик резко оборачивается и взглядом находит Незуми; тот дёргает уголок губ в довольной усмешке.

– Будешь так стоять, как столб, тебя заметёт, – кричит Незуми мальчику, принимаясь за следующий снежок. Шиона хочется растормошить: он вечно спокоен, тих и слишком мечтателен. Хочется заставить его вскрикивать от неожиданного кусачего холода, хочется, чтобы румянец загорелся на его щеках, хочется, чтобы бросался снегом в ответ. 

– Так нечестно, – неуверенно, словно бы сомневаясь в собственных словах, бросает в ответ Шион, обернувшись, и мгновенно получает удар снежком в грудь. Мальчик кусает губы – снег леденит ладони, когда он лепит свой снежок и неумело бросает в Незуми, промахиваясь. 

Незуми же оказывается рядом в пару шагов, валит Шиона прямо в сугроб и, смеясь, усаживается на него сверху – мальчик напоминает маленького ребёнка, такой же растерянный и беспомощный. Незуми зачерпывает снег и растирает им лицо Шиона. Щёки мальчика алеют почти сразу же, и он брыкается, фыркает – в общем-то, выглядит как раз таким живым, по-человечески настоящим, не кукольно-идеальным. И это радует Незуми как ничто иное. В груди нарастает вибрирующее, готовое вырваться криком незнакомое чувство. Незуми не знает, как оно называется, но то, что он знает точно, так это то, что чувство это прохладно-лёгкое, словно бы воздушное. Это чувство – едва тёплое сливочно-белое облачко, окутывающие лёгкие, сердце и прутья рёбер. 

– Всё ещё не можешь меня победить, – снисходительно щёлкает языком Незуми, когда Шион перестаёт пытаться вырваться. Он протягивает руку, чтобы повторить щелчок, но уже по носу мальчика, – а тот внезапно смыкает тонкие пальцы вокруг запястья Незуми и дёргает на себя. 

Ладонь Шиона опускается Незуми на затылок, другой обхватывает его за шею – губы прижаты к губам, целует мальчик внезапно напористо, кусая, проникая языком в рот Незуми, и у того все мысли в голове лопаются подобно мыльным пузырям, а ещё он, кажется, забывает, что такое «дышать». 

Когда Незуми открывает глаза и судорожно хватает губами холодный воздух, то он уже лежит в сугробе, а Шион – по-прежнему красный, неясно, от чего именно, – сидит на Незуми. Мальчик,забавно взъерошенный, напоминающий воробья, выдыхает взволнованно: 

– Уже немного могу! 

Незуми на это хохочет в голос, заходясь почти что в истерике: «Ты всё-таки учишься чему-то».


	9. 9

То, что руки у Шиона огрубели за время жизни в Западном районе, Незуми замечает не сразу. Они вместе готовят ужин и сталкиваются руками, одновременно потянувшись согнать Гамлета, усевшегося прямо на ручке кастрюли – Незуми ощущает иссушенную кожу, трещинки, мозоли. Он замирает, заторможено как-то приходит мысль, что раньше ладони у мальчика были другие. Тонкие и изящные. Мягкие. _Холёные. Изнеженные, никогда не работавшие руки._

Дурацкие руки – Незуми теперь постоянно за них взглядом цепляется, и смутное, едва объяснимое сожаление в груди толкается. Мальчик всегда был похож на цветок, выращенный в теплице – хрупкий, аккуратный, правильный. Незуми с колючей остротой понимает, что ему это нравится. Нравится, что под самым боком с ним живёт принц. Нравится, что Шион такой _иной_. Что Шион такой светлый, по-настоящему белый и пушистый в окружении грязного, злобного мира. 

– Вытяни руки, – требует Незуми, садясь напротив мальчика и закусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки; у него внутри словно бы две сущности сталкиваются, борются друг с другом и грызутся, рычат. Незуми думает, что это слишком несуразно, и произносит, дёрнув раздражённо: – Вытяни руки. Давай, не ломайся, будто девчонка на сеновале.

Шион вытягивает послушно – мыши взбираются ему на плечо и с любопытством шевелят усиками – и вскидывает в изумлении брови, когда Незуми зачёрпывает из небольшой баночки белый крем.

– Что? – тут же выпускает Незуми иголки; а лицу жарко, оно огнём всё охвачено, когда начинает крем в руки мальчику втирать. Собственные пальцы ежесекундно подрагивают и кажутся ледяными. Незуми выдыхает, пытается дыхание перевести и поясняет: – Выглядит жутко. Говорил же, что мыло сушит, а вкупе с мытьём собак тем более. А спим мы, между прочим, в одной кровати, так ты ещё вечно обниматься лезешь – думаешь, приятно такие руки чувствовать? 

– Это я-то обниматься лезу?! – возмущается Шион, широко распахивая глаза, и даже не обращая внимания на слова про его руки. – Это же ты постоянно прижимаешься, дышать не даёшь! Я каждую ночь опасаюсь, что задохнусь, потому что либо ты меня задушишь, либо перегреюсь! – впрочем, руки мальчик не вырывает, взгляд опускает, следя из-под трепещущих ресниц, как Незуми неторопливо – _томительно-долго_ – проводит по тыльной стороне ладони, затем соскальзывает вниз, касаясь внутренней, чуть задевает запястья. И Незуми буквально _чувствует_ , как по коже Шиона рассыпаются мурашки. Незуми сам их ощущает. Под кожей. Щекочуще на шее. На затылке. В самых нервных окончаниях он ощущает эти мурашки. Он перебирает пальцы мальчика, невольно – всего на пару мгновений – переплетает их со своими. 

Кажется, просто сходит с ума от этого. 

Сходит с ума от невыносимо вязкой густоты воздуха между ними. Сходит с ума от того, как руки Шиона начинают мелко трястись, а пальцы пытаются сжать ладони Незуми. 

Весь этот момент одно чёртово сумасшествие. 

Незуми сглатывает, и в горле режуще-больно, точно во время ангины. Каждое движение становится едва выполнимым. Словно мышцы деревенеют. Он наклоняется, ссутулится – спина начинает ныть. Однако единственное, на чём разум и взгляд фокусируются – руки. Руки хрупкого мальчика. Выступающие костяшки. Бледные линии мимолётных царапин. Серые линии земли, оставшиеся в трещинках. Неровные, срезанные под корень ногти. _Уставшие руки. Работающие руки._

«У мамы были такие же», – мысль, хоть и подобна выпущенной в лоб пуле, навылет не проходит; остаётся тягучей болью где-то в тканях мозга. 

_Б о л ь н о._

Незуми вдруг чувствует, что в груди больно. Что воспоминание о том, как эти руки, прежде треплющие его по макушке, разводящие огонь, заботливо сажающие цветы, стали мертвенно-холодными, причиняет невыносимую боль. Такую, что хочется взвыть в голос. Сорвать связки. Разодрать горло. 

– Эй, Незуми, ты чего? – ладони Шиона касаются его плеч, сжимают, несильно встряхивают. – Незуми… – голос мальчика увядает, сходит куда-то вниз, в мягкие, сочувствующе-нежные тона. Пальцы мальчика зарываются Незуми в волосы, соскальзывают на щёки и заставляют его посмотреть на Шиона. Мальчик аккуратно, будто боясь спугнуть, проводит пальцем по щеке Незуми – на подушечке остаётся влажный след. – Ну чего ты… Что-то случилось? – взгляд у Шиона тёплый. В такой окунуться хочется – и не выныривать. 

– Ничего не… Отстань, чего лезешь. Просто, просто попало что-то в глаз, – Незуми прикусывает язык, осознавая всю банальность сказанного, но слова уже сорвались с губ и назад их не вернуть. – Короче, перед сном буду тебе руки мазать, пока не станут нормальными, – он поспешно, чуть не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, с постели встаёт и рукавом свитера вытирает раздражённо слёзы. 

– Почему я сам не могу мазать? – спрашивает ему в спину Шион. 

Незуми ухмыляется и через плечо бросает: 

– Нечего своими ручонками загребущими в мой крем лезть, товар-то редкий и дефицитный. 


	10. 10

Ноге горячо и влажно, а ещё больно — Незуми шипит сквозь зубы, в висках от злости колет болью. Толкает дверь с усилием; она впервые кажется тяжёлой.

— Что случилось?! — Шион рывком на ноги вскакивает. Тревога. Зарождающаяся паника. Эти чувства наполняют комнату, каждый её уголок, каждую щель. И Незуми становится тошно; хочется сплюнуть, выкашлять эту дурацкую, липкую заботу, проникающую настойчиво в грудь. — Незуми, хватит молчать! — мальчик цепляется за него, сжимает пальцами ворот куртки и смотрит в упор на ногу; ткань пропитывается кровью, расплывающейся тёмным пятном.

— Просто с Инукаши поцапались. Ничего серьёзного, — Незуми расплывается в беспечной усмешке; губы слабо подрагивают, предательски изгибаются в болезненную, фальшивую насквозь и жалкую ухмылку. — Да отцепись же, сказал ведь, что ничего страшного! — он пытается скинуть Шиона, подобно щенку. Мальчик упрямый, мальчик усаживает Незуми на постель, заставляя вытянуть ногу.

Кожа — бледность, испещрённая неисчислимым количеством царапин и мелких шрамов, — измазана алыми разводами, полукруги укусов тянутся по ней. Мальчик касается пальцами — бережно, осторожно, как умеет только он. И Незуми прикусывает язык; во рту остаётся металлический привкус. Шион влажной тканью аккуратно вытирает кровь, вытаскивает аптечку — Незуми бросает недовольно: «Пустая трата ресурсов», но попыток забрать пузырёк с перекисью или убрать ногу не предпринимает. Рана покрывается пеной, щиплет, и Незуми закусывает щёку изнутри.

— Больно? — мальчик смотрит тревожно, запрокинув голову. Незуми лицу жарко становится; он взгляд отводит, прячет в потолке. — Конечно, ни за что не признаешься ведь, — голос мальчика пронизан горькой улыбкой. Незуми косится на него исподтишка. Тело всё ещё мурашками покрыто, и по спине взволнованный холодок пробегает раз за разом. Движения Шиона отточены, выверены и спокойны; он рану дезинфицирует почти увлеченно, разве что кончик языка от усердия не высовывает. Пластырь на укусы ложится ровно, полностью закрывая. — Вот и готово, — мальчик улыбается широко, даже глаза закрывает.

Незуми хмыкает, а потом подаётся резко вперёд, обхватывает его за затылок и прижимается губами ко лбу мальчика, сам глаза прикрывая. Выдыхает судорожно. Это в Шионе и ценно для Незуми; мальчик удушливо заботлив, это в бешенство часто приводит, и всё же… И всё же Незуми привязывается к этой его черте, осознает постепенно, что нуждается в этом беспокойстве.

О Незуми раньше никто не заботился.

— И больше не трать аптечку по пустякам, — ворчливо бросает юноша; одергивает закатанную штанину, прячет рану и поднимается, сводя напряжённо брови. Больно, конечно же.

— А почему вы с Инукаши поцапались? — мальчик вскакивает следом за ним.

— Всё как всегда, ничего интересного. Не будь излишне любопытным, — Незуми щёлкает Шиона по носу, улыбаясь тому, как мальчишка жмурится рефлекторно.

Незуми прихрамывает несколько следующих дней, ругается, чертыхаясь; Шион обеспокоенным взглядом его провожает. Раздражает, и в то же время в глубине души Незуми испытывает удовлетворение. Ему не хочется привязываться, однако забота — это приятно.


	11. 11

Незуми просыпается, потому что ему жарко, удушливо душно (такая мысль кажется тавтологией, но иного на ум не приходит). А ещё что-то щекотно касается щеки, дразнит кончик носа и вызывает желание чихнуть. Он глаза открывает неохотно; каждая секунда сна дорога, а ещё он знает, что пока глубокая ночь.

Незуми потолок и стены тёмно-серые, точно углём нарисованные в разной тональности. А волосы Шиона, лезущие в лицо, всё равно белые, кажутся только немного припыленными. Мальчик на него навалился — потому Незуми и жарко. Мальчик горячий, кожа к коже, тело к телу, и тонкие его руки — совсем хрупкие, аккуратные — Незуми сильно обхватывают.

Сбросить или позволить лежать так?

Выбор сложный, терзающий. Незуми Шиона аккуратно, боясь разбудить, обнимает в ответ (эта осторожность его запоздало на пару секунд в ступор вводит) и переворачивается вместе с ним на бок; мальчик мычит, начинает ёрзать и вскоре затихает, устроившись поудобнее в кольце рук Незуми. Уткнувшись ему носом в грудную клетку.

Незуми хмурится, проводит ладонью по щеке Шиона, отводит в сторону белоснежные волосы. Отросли, чёлка уже в глаза лезет. Незуми по-прежнему жарко — дышится легче, но мальчик всё равно греет как печка, не хуже собак Инукаши. Это сравнение заставляет усмехнуться. Незуми обнимает Шиона, перекидывает через него свою ногу и всем телом к себе прижимает. Душно, однако приятно.

Незуми не помнит, в какой именно момент привык спать с Шионом, да ещё и не спихивать его на пол, когда слишком наглеет и наваливается.


End file.
